Midnight Musings
by Kaliope Agathon
Summary: Sharon and Helo have a discussion about Cally and what really happened to her during Season 4's episode "The Ties that Bind". Spoilers up to S4 Ep.10


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the most amazing concept of Battlestar Galactica and do not make money with my writing.

**Author's note:** Ok, when I first sat down to write this story I had wanted to write about Cally's relationship with Helo. It pretty much turned into a Sharon and Helo piece after the first sentence, but I decided to keep Cally as their conversation topic. I might write another Cally-Helo centered story based on the background of this story, but for now, this must do. Oh yeah and I am sorry if I am offending any Cally-fans with my description of her character but I just never liked her to begin with ;-).

**Spoiler-Warning:** This takes place after the events of the tenth episode of the fourth season, so if you have not seen the episode, this is your last chance to turn back.

**Midnight Musings**

"Do you think she knew?" Sharon looked at Helo with a frown on her face. It was already after midnight and the lights were only dimmed in the Agathon's quarters. Sharon was already snuggled up under the covers and Helo had just returned from brushing his teeth. He was not really surprised to find his wife still wide awake. "Do I think who knew what?" As he spoke, Helo tiptoed over to Hera's bed. He looked down at his daughter to check if she was already asleep. Not surprisingly, the little girl was snuggled in between her blankets in a deep slumber, her tiny hands lying next to her head. Hera's dark locks were already tussled from her frequent tossing, Helo noted with a small smile.

To make sure she was going to stay warm throughout the night Helo bent down to pull her blankets up so her small chest was fully covered. He was still looking at his daughter when Sharon's next words stopped him cold. "I am talking about Cally. Do you think she knew she had created a hybrid child with a Cylon?" He slowly turned around and went to join Sharon in their bed. She was propped up against the pillows, waiting for him to answer her. At first Helo was at a loss for words. Of all the things he had expected her to be talking about tonight, this item had definitely not made the list. They had after all just discovered that Earth was inhabitable, effectively crushing their best hope for a new future. Out of his XO perspective Helo was already worrying about the potentially devastating effect this might have on the crew's morale and performance.

"What makes you say that? Cally did not even know she was married to a Cylon." He paused. "For all we know at least", he added after a second's hesitation. With a soft sigh he stretched out in their bed until he was lying flat on his back, his preferred sleeping position. Sharon followed his lead and snuggled close to him. "Can we really be sure she did not know? From what I understand she died quite some time after Galen discovered he was one of the final five. He could have told her." Helo could not help but snort at this comment. "Yes, of all the people on board Galactica Cally would have definitely been the first person I would have wanted to clue in on my secret Cylon-identity. With a little bit of luck she might not have even shot me."

He could feel Sharon shrugging against him. "Maybe that was the reason she died." Helo turned to look at her incredulously. "Are you suggesting she tried to kill Tyrol and he flushed her out of that airlock in self-defense? I highly doubt that." Sharon shook her head almost impatiently. "No, of course I do not think that. But maybe she flushed herself out of that airlock?" Helo was about to respond, then stopped and thought it over. He had to admit Sharon had a point. "I mean, think about it" his wife continued. "She hated Cylons. Even after I had given all of you more than enough reasons to believe I was trustworthy, she still treated me like a soulless toaster. I just do not think she could have handled the knowledge that she not only married a Cylon but also gave birth to a hybrid child. Don't you remember the way she used to look at Hera? She considered her to be a freak of nature and would never let her get close to Nicky when they were both in daycare."

Helo stroked his wife's hair while he pondered her words. "Then why did she not shoot Nicky and Tyrol? Why resort to killing herself?" Sharon wrapped her arm around his midsection and pressed herself even closer against him. "Maybe she could not do it. It was different when she shot Boomer. She never really liked Boomer in the first place. She was always jealous of her because of Galen. And then when she was discovered to be a Cylon, she hated her for causing Galen pain. She had loved Galen for so long, Helo… I do not think she could have harmed him, even if she had wanted to."

Helo frowned. "So instead of directing her pain and anger at her husband and son, she opted to kill herself instead of the Cylon? I'm sorry Sharon, but I just do not see that." Sharon was silent for a moment. "Why not? You of all people should be able to understand her." Helo tensed against her. "But that is my point! I do not. I mean, I know what it is like to suddenly discover you have created a child with a Cylon. I know what it is like to be married to a Cylon and to be father of a half-blood child. And I have felt a lot of different emotions over the past years, but the urge to kill myself was never on the agenda."

He looked into his wife's dark eyes and when he finally spoke again his voice was brimming with emotion. "When I look at you I do not see a Cylon, I see you. When I look at Hera I see my beautiful little baby girl, not some hideous hybrid freak of nature. And I will not ever let myself see her as a hybrid!" His voice trailed off, the muscles in his jaw working fervently. Sharon caressed his angular face with soft fingers, trying to soothe his tension away with her touch. She had once told him that she loved him completely and seeing him like this once again intensified her emotions towards him. "I know", she whispered.

Slowly and deliberately Sharon raised her chin to place a soft kiss on his lips. They were both laying on their sides now, arms wrapped around each other, their foreheads touching. They stayed like this for a while, soaking up the other's warmth and comfort. So much had happened this week. The more than shocking discovery of the final five, the treaty with the rebel Cylons and the destroyed planet they had so desperately wanted to call their new home had taken a toll on everybody. Sharon's mind was overflowing with questions. What had happened to Earth? How could Saul Tigh be a Cylon after more than 40 years in the Colonial fleet? And was Hera really the special child the Sixes had seen in their visions now that Nicky was in the picture also?

The thought of Nicky brought her back to their conversation topic. She continued to stroke Helo's cheek as she once again wondered about the unexpected accident that had claimed Cally's life. "I am starting to think it wasn't an accident. Not with Galen being one of the final five." Helo sighed deeply. "I still don't think Tyrol killed his wife", he said. "I agree with you." Helo smiled at her admission. Sharon, however, was not done yet. "That leaves the other three of course." Helo's eyes flew open and he looked at his wife with a dismayed expression. "Can't you just let it go for tonight? Have we not had enough drama for one week?" Sharon had a stubborn expression on her face. "This could be important Helo. If one of the other three killed Cally, something has to be done. Don't you see that this is a potential threat to all of us? If one of them is not as harmless as they claim to be, we could be in big trouble." Sharon was once again sitting upright in their bed, her shoulders tense and her expression fierce. With another sigh Helo propped himself up on his elbows. "So who do you think it could have been?" Sharon looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Who else could it be but Tori?" she exclaimed. Helo looked at her questioningly. "And on what proof do you base this accusation?" The look of disbelief intensified on Sharon's face. "She's frakking Baltar!"

Helo's attempt to respond to Sharon's little outburst was suddenly interrupted by Hera's wailing. The child had been woken up by her parents' arguing and was apparently not very pleased to have her sleep disturbed. Shaking his head, Helo climbed out of bed to comfort the little girl. "Ssh, it's ok baby. Your mommy is not really that crazy, she just did not get enough sleep this week", he whispered into her ear as he rocked her in his arms. "I heard that!" Sharon had gotten up as well and was now standing behind Helo. "I am sorry baby" she cooed to Hera, whose sleepy cries had already changed into small, occasional sobs. Gently, Helo put her back into bed and tucked the covers around her.

The Agathons remained standing beside her bed for some time, looking at their daughter. "I still do not think she killed herself" Helo murmured. This time it was Sharon's turn to sigh. She draped her arm across his back and rested her head against his broad shoulder. "I don't think so either. But I have to tell you, I certainly do not like the alternative." Helo nodded. "I will talk to the Admiral about it. Maybe he will have an idea as to how we should proceed in this matter. Not tomorrow though." Sharon smiled against his shoulder. "Thank you Helo".

And soon, the only sound in the Agathon's home was the soft breathing of deep sleep.


End file.
